Our Marriage (KrisHo Version)
by Oh Chunji
Summary: {Our Marriage The Series} Kehidupan mereka berdua setelah menikah / "Apa yang kaulakukan?" / "Aku tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang." / "Aku tidak habis pikir!" / EXO Fanfiction / Suho Kris Pairing / GS / Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, dll / UPDATE Chapter 3, with the list of next published FF in the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Marriage (KrisHo Version) (Chapter 1)  
Other Title : The Beginning  
Author : Oh Chunji  
Main Cast :  
Kim Joonmyun (Yeoja)  
Kris (Namja)  
Other Cast :  
You can find that by yourself  
Genre : Romance, Humor/ Comedy (yah gak tau kalau kategori ini), Married Life, Family, dll. (WARNING! GS!)  
Rating : T *gak tau deh  
Length : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : This fanfict is mine, so, don't you all plagiat mine (inggrisnya ancur lebur)  
A/N : Oke, Krisho Version bbuing bbuing! check this out! *Bow ke Author sunbae ByunnaPark, dll.  
Summary : Kehidupan mereka berdua setelah menikah #Bad Summary**

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya, namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali menyembunyikan diri karena awan hitam mulai datang. Rintik-rintik mulai datang, dan beberapa saat kemudian hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul pagi ini. oke, kembali ke cerita milik Suho! ..

Suho membuka mata indahnya lalu merasakan badannya mendingin, oke itu mudah, karena pagi ini sedang hujan, dan ... Kris menyalakan AC-nya terlalu dingin.  
Suho akhirnya menarik selimutnya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Kris – agar lebih hangat. Kris merasakan itu, dia langsung membuka matanya dan tertawa kecil.  
"Ternyata yeojaku kedinginan saat ini." kata Kris sambil mengusak-ngusak rambut panjang Suho lalu memeluknya. Suho terdiam.  
"Hey, terima kasih Kris. Kau menghangatkanku saat ini." bisik Suho.  
"All is you, Joonmyun Wu." (Astaga, author gak tau bahasa inggrisnya itu benar ato gak) kata Kris. Beberapa lama kemudian, Suho kembali membuka matanya lalumerasakan hal aneh, entah itu apa. Wah, ternyata Ssuho kehabisan napas hanya karena Kris memeluknya terlalu erat.  
".. Kris?"  
"Eum?"  
"Aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"  
"Apa?" tanya Kris  
"Sepertinya kau memelukku terlalu erat, Kris Wu." Kris membuka matanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya itu. Suho menghembuskan napasnya lega.  
"Aish .. ini jam berapa sih? Kenapa hujan?" tanya Suho sambil menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, dan jangan lupa, itu juga kamar Kris.

_08.00 AM_

"Astaga, Kris. Cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat ke kantor!" kata Suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris.

"Kau masih mau kerja hari ini? hari ini kan hujan?" tanya Suho sambil memasangkan dasi untuk Kris.  
"Tentu saja, bahkan hari ini aku ada meeting." Kata Kris. Suho menghela napasnya lalu menatap Kris.  
"Kris."  
"Mwo?"  
"Aku hari ini boleh tidak?"  
"Boleh apa?"  
"Main hujan-hujanan." Kris menatap aneh Suho. _Hujan-hujanan? _Tanya Kris dalam hati.  
"Aigoo .. kau ini sudah menikah. Tapi masih ingin bermain." Kata Kris heran sambil mencubit pelan pipi Suho.  
"Ayolah Kris .. kumohon .." kata Suho sambil membuntuti Kris yang sengaja meninggalkan dia. Kris tertawa lalu membalikkan badannya dan mengusak rambut Suho (lagi dan lagi, hhh .. kris kris)  
"Ne, Angel. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ne?" kata Kris. Suho tersenyum.  
"Gomawo oppa." Kris membesarkan matanya.  
"Mwo? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku oppa?" tanya Kris.  
"aish .. lupakan saja .."

~TBC~

Hore .. selese ... Kita nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya

Butuh komen juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Marriage (KrisHo Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kris Wu | Kim Joonmyun (Suho) | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Marriage Life | Family | NC 17 | GS For Suho | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Mature/Adult**

**Disclaimer : The Fanfiction is Mine  
A/N : Hy all! Aku kembali dengan fic yang aneh dan dengan Review terbanyak dari seluruh post yang pernah aku post. Dan INGAT! Bagi yang membaca episode sebelumnya belum cukup umur, tolong jangan membaca chapter ini karena lihat di atas, ada genre yang bertuliskan 'NC 17' dan 'Mature/Adult'. Jadi dimohon sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan membaca chapter ini jika kamu belum cukup umur. Sebelumnya, izinkan aku tobat dulu karena aku telah membuat FF yang tidak-tidak ini *berdoa minta maaf**

**Thanks To ada di bawah^^**

**Summary : Kehidupan mereka berdua setelah menikah**

Suho menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menadahkan tangannya ke langit, senyuman yang ada di bibirnya tak kunjung pudar oleh karena hujan belum reda, malah semakin deras. Dia suka hujan, dia suka berain hujan-hujanan, tapi anehnya dia tidak mengalami flu setelah itu. dia juga suka ketika Kris – suaminya – tidak melarangnya untuk bermain hujan-hujanan, Kris percaya bahwa Suho tidak akan terkena flu karena memang dia sudah melihat beberapa kali, Suho tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Namun sesaat kemudian, senyumnya akhirnya perlahan memudar karena hujan tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sekejap. Suho menghela napasnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, kenapa jam berlalu dengan sangat cepat?!" dengus Suho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di saku celananya – tentu saja dia sudah berganti baju terlebih dahulu –

Suho mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat satu pesan tak terbaca sedang menunggu di handphone-nya. Perlahan dia menekannya dan mulai membaca pesan itu.

'_Suamimu mabuk, cepat datang ke kafe Dongshin segera karena suamimu hampir membuat seluruh pelayan di kafe itu ketakutan sekarang.'_

Suho membesarkan matanya lalu menggeram sebal. Kafe Dongshin adalah kafe yang dia benci. Alasannya kenapa? Mudah, karena Kafe itu menjual hampir seluruhnya minuman alkohol, dan dia benci alkohol.

"_Aish_ .. anak itu ingin aku seret saja, sudah kubilang jangan sekali-sekali mabuk-mabukan." Omel Suho sambil memakai coatnya, bersiap-siap untuk datang ke kafe itu dan menemui Kris.

Kafe Dongshin ..

Terdengar suara-suara aneh secara jelas di depan kafe itu. itu adalah suara orang sedang bersenang ria mabuk bersama. Suho yang mendengar itu ingin saja muntah tapi ia tahan dan berfokus kepada 'sang suami' yang berada di dalam kafe itu. Suho mulai membuka pintu masuk kafe itu dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Banyak lelaki yang melihat dia sambil tersenyum 'mesum'. Ya mungkin itu karena ada seorang Yeoja yang beraninya memasuki kafe yang pada umumnya didatangi oleh para kaum pria. Suho melangkahkan kakinya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chogiyo .." ucap Suho pelan sambil terus berjalan.

"Hey, Yeoja! Kau ingin sisa birku?" tanya seorang pria kepada Suho. Suho menutup matanya sambil terus berjalan, dia tidak akan pernah membalas pertanyaan pria-pria yang ada di sana, sekalipun tidak.

"Yeoja! Kau ingin melakukannya bersamaku?" tanya Pria yang lain.

'_Dasar mesum, tidak mengerti sopan santun.'_ Pikir Suho. Akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian Suho akhirnya menemukan seorang Pria berjas kantor sedang duduk sambil meminum 'alkohol'nya. Suho yakin itu Kris.

Dan memang .. itu Kris ..

Suho menegaskan alisnya lalu segera duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Kris!" panggil Suho dengan suara agak sedikit dilantangkan, tapi tidak mengganggu suasana yang lebih ramai di kafe itu. Pria itu perlahan menoleh ke arah Suho dengan senyuman khas orang mabuk, 'mesum'. Kris tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"_Ne Yeobo .. _kau merindukanku hah?" tanya Kris dengan nada mabuk.

"Hey! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mabuk!" kata Suho saat Kris menuangkan satu gelas alkohol lagi.

"_Ani, Yeobo .. _Itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi .." kata Kris sambil meminum alkoholnya dan menuangkannya lagi segelas alkohol.

Kris sudah menuangkan itu berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ..

"Sudah cukup, kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Suho dengan nada tidak suka. Kris kembali menatap Suho, masih terlihat senyum khas orang mabuknya.

"Kau ingin pulang kah? Tidak ingin mencoba ini satu gelas saja?" tanya Kris.

"Ayo cepat pulang!"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah mereka. Kris masih dengan keadaan mabuk-mabukan, dan Suho yang tadi menahan terus menerus mualnya akhirnya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tapi ..

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Kris masuk ke kamar mandi itu tiba-tiba lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu dan selanjutnya ..

"Hai _Yeobo_, bolehkah aku bersenang-senang denganmu semalam ini?"

"A-A-Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? cepat keluar!"

"Kupikir itu iya."

"TIDAK!"

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama. Tapi akan jauh lebih lama setelah aku membawamu ke ranjang dengan telanjang."

Keesokkan harinya ..

Suho membuka matanya dan tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Yeoja itu membesarkan matanya lalu segera menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi auratnya yang sudah total tidak tertutup itu. Suho mengintip sebentar lalu merapatkan bagian 'kewanitaannya' yang tidak berbalut dengan celana dalam.

Sebenarnya dia sedang menstruasi, tapi entah kenapa Kris langsung membukanya tanpa sadar. Jadi darah itu menembus ke kasurnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Suho ketakutan. Dia membesarkan matanya juga.

"Jadi dia melihat .." Beberapa saat kemudian ..

Kris terbangun dan langsung beranjak dari kasurnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Begitu Kris, dia juga tak sadar bahwa dia juga membuka bajunya, jadi ..

Mereka berdua telanjang. Suho yang melihat itu segera menutup matanya.

'_Semua gara-gara lelaki bodoh itu mencoba alkohol'_

"Suho, di mana piringku?" tanya Kris saat melihat hanya ada satu piring yang ada di meja makan rumahnya. Suho menatap tajam Kris sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Ambil saja sendiri." Kata Suho sewot. Kris akhirnya menghela napasnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil piring di dapur.

"Suho, bisa ambilkan makanan untukku?" tanya Kris lagi kepada Suho.

"Ambil saja sendiri." Jawab Suho kembali, cuek. Kris tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Suho yang mendadak menjadi dingin seperti ini, Kris menaruh piringnya lalu ..

"Suho_-ya_! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hah! Kenapa kau sewot begitu!" teriak Kris membuat Suho tersentak. Suho akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap tajam Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu! kenapa kau mabuk semalam!?" teriak Suho tak kalah lantang.

"Kau tau darimana kalau aku mabuk?"

"Dari seseorang, dia mengirimiku pesan dan bilang bahwa kau hampir saja membuat seluruh pelayan di kafe Dongshin ketakutan!" jawab Suho, Kris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Suho mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu memberi itu kepada Kris dan berlalu. Kris pun tersentak melihat benda itu.

Itu ..

Test pack yang bergariskan dua garis merah ..

Lelaki itu membesarkan matanya, terkejut? Iya .

"Suho!"

**~To Be Continued~**

AHHHH! AKU TOBAT! INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU NULIS BARANG 'HARAM'! TOBAT AKU! ASTAGFIRULLAH! *makanya jangan nyuruh aku nulis NC, nanti bawaannya malah gini

AKU TAU INI DOSA YA ALLAH! TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU! AKU BERSALAH KARENA AKU TELAH BERBUAT DOSA HANYA KARENA MEMBUAT NYAMBUNG ALUR CERITA! AKU SADAR!

Aku enggak berani baca Chapter ini *ya meskipun ini ceritaku sendiri

Oke, aku nyesek nih, Thank Time!^^

**Thanks To :**

**Kikikyujunmyun, yongchan, Mr. Jongin albino, KrisHo WonKyu, junmyunyifan, oniks, RubikLuhan, diraleexioh, SungRaeYoo, KaiHun maknae dan semuanya yang belum tersebut. Reviewnya udah aku bales di PM masing-masing.^^**

**Dan untuk Guest :**

**Linkz : Iya ini udah dilanjut nih, makasih ya^^**

**Pikachuu : Iya, waktu itu aku enggak niat nulis FF, makanya pendek -_- aku ini udah dipanjangin (menurutku ini panjang sih) makasih reviewnya^0^**

**Guest : Oke oke, makasih ya^_^**

**Note : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama kalian**

Terakhir, makasih juga buat yang sudah me-favorite dan me-follow Fanfiction 'apaan ini'. semoga hari kalian beruntung!^0^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Marriage (KrisHo Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kris Wu | Kim Joonmyun (Suho) | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Marriage Life | GS For Suho | Hurt/Comfort | Fluff (mungkin ...) | Little Bit Comedy | Other (bla bla bla)  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine  
A/N : Ah .. lega hati .. untungnya rating FF-ku ini turun jugak (iya, chapter sebelumnya kayak bom emergency) .. Enjoy Ya!^^**

**Thanks To ada di bawah!~~**

**Summary : Kehidupan mereka berdua setelah menikah**

**.**

**.**

Kris segera beranjak dari kursinya lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Suho tetapi akhirnya ditepis juga pegangannya. Suho tetap menunduk, rasanya ia ingin membunuh suaminya sekarang.

"Suho-_ya_, apakah ini benar?" tanya Kris. Suho masih menunduk dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau tega Kris .." ujar Gadis itu dengan nada yang bergetar, alhasil Gadis itu menunduk lagi sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kris merasa sesuatu telah menusuk hatinya melihat Gadisnya itu menangis karena ulahnya. Kris menurunkan sedikit badannya lalu mengelus pipi Suho.

"Angel, _mianhae_ .." kata Kris lirih. Suho pun menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu, aku berjanji akan mempertanggung jawabkan itu .." lanjut Kris. Suho kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya (kebiasaan).

"Suho .." Suho mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dan ternyata ..

BRUK

Kris membelalakan matanya lalu menahan badan Suho yang terjatuh begitu saja dan dengan sigap menggendong istrinya itu ke kamar.

.

.

Suho membuka matanya perlahan lalu dengan keadaan yang masih buram, dia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Suho kembali merasakan sekujur badannya sakit, terlebih perutnya, serasa lebih sakit dari apapun.

"Eungh .." rintih Suho membuat Kris yang tadinya tertidur langsung membuka matanya langsung. Kris membesarkan matanya saat baru saja melihat Suho merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Su-su-Suho, _neo gwencana_?" tanya Kris sambil memegang tangan Suho. Suho kembali menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri .. eungh .." ujar Suho masih dengan nada sakit. Suho perlahan menyentuhkan telapak kakinya ke lantai kamarnya lalu kembali perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Kris kembali menatap khawatir Suho dengan keadaan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Melihat Suho yang hampir saja terjatuh, Kris segera berjalan cepat ke arah Gadis itu lalu memegang tangan Gadis itu kembali – walaupun ia tau pasti akhirnya akan ditepis juga –

Dan tepat dugaan lelaki itu, Suho kembali menepis tangannya dan kembali berusaha untuk berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding kamarnya. Tapi tidak bisa menolak kembali, Suho kembali hampir terjatuh tetapi untungnya langsung ditangkap oleh Kris.

"Suho, _neo gwencanayo_?" tanya Kris kembali. Suho berusaha untuk menepis pegangan Kris, namun kali ini Kris memegangnya erat sehingga dirinya tidak bisa untuk melepaskan itu.

"Kumohon jangan menjauh dariku kali ini, Suho_-ya_.." kata Kris. Suho masih terdiam, masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kris. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya Suho berhasil untuk melepaskan pegangan Kris lalu menatap tajam Lelaki itu. Tapi, kembali, tatapan itu kembali berubah menjadi seperti orang yang menahan sakit.

Kris tau apa penyebab itu, mungkin tadi Suho belum sempat memakan sarapannya, bahkan sesuap-pun tidak karena masih dengan masalah ini. Kris kembali memegang tangan Suho lembut lalu mengajak Suho keluar dari kamar.

"Aku tau cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu .." ujar Kris.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Kata Kris lembut sambil menyodorkan (kata-katanya sebenernya bukan menyodorkan sih ..) sendok berisi bubur yang masih hangat. Suho menatap itu sejenak lalu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Kris tersenyum kecil saat melihat Suho yang akhirnya mau makan, ya awalnya Suho sempat menolak-nolak saat Kris membuatkan bubur, tapi entahlah apa yang terjadi, mungkin dia kelaparan.

Suho akhirnya menatap Kris yang terus-menerus tersenyum kepadanya. Sekarang, serasa tubuhnya yang tadi serasa dingin seperti es yang membeku di kutub utara kini berubah menjadi hangat selain karena bubur yang baru saja masuk, melainkan juga karena melihat senyuman Kris. Tanpa sadar Suho tersenyum lalu mendekap Kris. Kris pun terkejut dan bingung setengah mati.

"_Gomawo, _Kris .." kembali, senyuman Kris mengembang lalu membalas pelukan Suho.

.

.

Tengah malam, Jam 2 dini hari waktu Korea Selatan ...

"Kris .. Kris!" panggil Suho yang diakhiri dengan nada yang terbilang 'cukup mengejutkan' itu, begitu juga yang dialami dengan Kris, dia bahkan sampai mendelik terlebih dahulu menatap Suho yang mengejutkannya – dan membuat Suho ketakutan –

Yah, kali ini Kris lembur lagi, dia bahkan barusan saja tidur terlelap dan akhirnya dibangunkan oleh istrinya sendiri.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kris, masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku .. ingin makan .." rengek Suho. Kris menatap aneh Suho, masih menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, makanlah di ruang makan. Kan masih ada sisa makanan, lagipula tumben kau lapar tengah malam? Padahal kan tadi kau makan sangat banyak .. 5 piring .." kata Kris panjang lebar. Suho menggigit bibirnya – seperti biasa – lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali menatap Kris.

"Ayolah .. aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku saja .." rengek Suho kembali. Kris menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu Suho?" Muka Suho setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu mulai berubah.

"Eh .. maksudku .. ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?" tanya Kris membetulkan pertanyaannya agar lebih halus.

"Aku ... takut ada setan .." dan jawaban Suho tadi membuat Kris tertawa kecil, seperti .. seperti ..

"Hehehe .." Ya mungkin itu bukan dikatakan seperti tertawa, melainkan 'nyengir'. Dan saat selesai mengeluarkan 'suara' itu, muka Kris kembali datar.

"Ayolah Kris!" kata Suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kris. Kris tetap diam mematung, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan ide bagus. Dan akhirnya ..

Dengan senyuman evilnya, Kris mulai menatap Suho.

"Aku akan menemanimu .. tapi ada satu aturan yang harus kamu lakukan .." kata Kris. Suho terdiam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu melepas pegangannya dari bahu Kris.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Suho.

"Kau harus ..."

"JANGAN! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MABUK LAGI!" Teriak Suho histeris sambil mengambil bantalnya dan memukulnya tepat di punggung Kris.

"Hey .. hey .. hey .. maksudku bukan begitu! Siapa yang bilang aku ingin mabuk lagi!?" tanya Kris balik, membuat Suho terdiam dan kembali menaruh bantalnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Suho. Kris kembali memasang senyum evilnya.

"Kau harus .."

"AHH! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENCUCI PAKAIAN DALAMMU LAGI! CUCI SAJA SENDIRI!" teriak Suho kembali sambil mengambil bantalnya lagi lalu memukulnya ke arah Kris, tapi kali ini bukan di punggungnya, tapi tepat di kepalanya – tepatnya di ubun-ubun –

"Bukan! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku 'Oppa' sehari ini!" kata Kris, membuat Suho kembali terdiam dan kembali menaruh bantalnya.

"Baiklah, Kris-"

"Eits! Kau tadi mengatakan apa kepadaku? Aku tidak mendengarnya .." kata Kris sengaja. Suho menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, _Oppa_ .." kata Suho pelan.

.

.

"Kris .. err .. maksudku .. Oppa .." panggil Suho kepada Kris. Kris menatap Suho. Entah arti dari tatapan Kris itu, jahil, iya, malas, iya, mengantuk, pasti.

"Apa?" tanya Kris.

"Badanku pegal semua, bolehkah kau saja yang memasakkannya untukku?" tanya Suho tanpa acara 'ragu-ragu' di kalimatnya. Kris menganga.

"Ta .. ta .. Tapi ..."

"Ayolah .." rengek Suho lagi.

"Ah .. baiklah, baiklah, kau mau-" tanya Kris terputus.

"Aku ingin bimbimbap!" jawab Suho langsung. Kris menghela napasnya lalu mulai berjalan menuju kulkas rumahnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ..

"Suho, sepertinya kita memang kehabisan bahan makanan kan?" tanya Kris dengan nada santai. Dia mengira mungkin jika bahan makanannya habis, pasti Suho tidak akan memintanya lagi – karena memang biasanya Suho begitu – tapi kenyataannya ..

"Kalau begitu beli saja kan?" tanya Suho membuat Kris terdiam.

"Tapikan .."

"Ayo belikan itu untukku Oppa!"

"Tapikan sekarang jam setengah tiga dini hari!"

"Aku tidak mau tau, cepat ambil jaketmu dan pergilah keluar, aku masih menunggu di sini. Jika kau tidak mau membelikannya untukku, aku tidak mau makan sekalipun." Dan ancaman itu berhasil membuat Kris mematung. Kris menghela napasnya berat lalu segera mengambil jaket birunya dan memakainya. Lelaki itu kemudian menaruh dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya dan refleks berjalan menuju pintu Rumahnya.

Sesaat, kris menatap Suho yang sudah tidak menatapnya lagi, Suho malah asyik-asyik melihat permukaan kulkas dibanding melihat Kris yang sedang bersiap-siap keluar rumahnya. Kris menelan ludahnya.

"Suho! Aku berangkat dulu, ne? Hati-hati di Rumah! Kalau dingin ambil saja selimut di kamar, mengerti!?" tanya Kris dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan karena akhir-akhir ini Suho sedikit bandel untuk mendengarkan suaranya.

"Arraseo!"

.

.

"Hah! Dasar aneh! Kenapa aku disuruh mencari bimbimbap jam segini?!" dengus Kris sambil terus berjalan di trotoar jalan raya ditemani dengan udara musim dingin yang sangat .. membeku seperti es. Tapi tatapannya berubah ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah restoran kecil dengan pintu yang masih berlabel 'open'

"AH! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN RESTORAN BIMBIMBAP!" seru lelaki itu sambil berlari cepat menuju restoran itu. dan untungnya, jalanan masih sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada yang tau bahwa lelaki bermuka dingin itu tadinya berteriak sangat kencang.

CEKREK CRING CRING

Suara pintu restoran itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kris, dan Kris disambut baik dengan seorang _ahjumma _yang adalah pemilik Restoran itu sendiri.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ .." kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya – begitu juga _ahjumma _itu –

"Aku ingin memesan .. bimbimbap boleh, _ahjumma_?" tanya Kris sopan.

"Ah .. tentu saja boleh nak, kau ingin memesan berapa porsi?" tanya _Ahjumma _itu. kris berpikir lalu tersenyum kecil – tapi evil –

"Aku ingin memesan 4 porsi, _Ahjumma_ .." kata Kris.

"Ah, baiklah, _chakkaman ne .._" kata _Ahjumma _itu sambil mengambil pesanan Kris. Senyuman evil Krispun bertambah lebar saat _Ahjumma _itu tidak melihatnya.

'_Kali ini dia harus menghabiskannya sendiri, biar dia puas ..' _pikir Kris. Dasar licik ..

"_Ne_ ini pesanan kamu nak, harganya hanya 5000 Won, _Ahjumma _akan memberi kamu diskon." Kata _Ahjumma _itu sambil meletakkan sebuah plastik di hadapan Kris.

"Ah, _ne gamsahabnida Ahjumma .._"

.

.

Sementara itu ..

"_Aish .. _aku daritadi menatap permukaan kulkas kenapa tidak keluar makanannya?" tanya Suho frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacakkan rambutnya lalu menyandarkan badannya di kursi yang ia duduki. Suho terdiam lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya, ingin melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menghampiri sebuah benda yaitu ..

Timbangan badan ..

Yah, Suho ingin menggunakan itu saat ini.

"Ah, mudah-mudahan kali ini aku tidak jatuh .." kata Suho sambil berhati-hati menaiki timbangan itu. dan hasilnya ..

Sukses, dia tidak terjatuh sama seperti biasanya. Suhopun bersorak sendiri lalu menunggu hasil timbangannya keluar.

TIT

Timbangan itu mengeluarkan suara, tanda bahwa hasil timbangannya sudah keluar. Suho segera turun dari timbangan itu dan menatap hasilnya.

Tapi ..

Suho membesarkan matanya dan ..

"APA!? 60 KILOGRAM!?" Suho masih membesarkan matanya lalu mulai menghitung. Berat badannya dulu paling hanya 40 atau 42 kiloan saja, tapi sekarang ..

Kenapa langsung naik dengan heboh?

Suho menatap sipit timbangan itu, dia menutupnya dengan kasar dan kembali ke Ruang Makan untuk menunggu Kris.

.

.

"Suho, aku pulang .." kata Kris sambil masuk ke Rumahnya. Kris menatap sekitar Rumahnya, ada suara televisi tapi tidak terdengar suara penghuninya. Kris meletakkan plastik itu di meja makan rumahnya dan menuju Ruang Tengah – tempat biasanya Suho bersantai –

"Suho?" panggil Kris sambil mendekati sofa rumahnya. Kris mulai mendekati sofa itu lalu menghembuskan mapasnya saat tau penghuni rumahnya sedang tidur. Kris segera duduk di samping Suho lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya pelan.

"Suho-_ya_ .." panggil Kris. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Suho, _ireona_ .." masih tidak ada sahutan. Kris menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu dengan sigap menggendong Suho – yang untungnya bertubuh mungil itu – lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Kris merebahkan tubuh Suho dengan pelan di kasurnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh _yeoja_nya itu.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlalu lama, makanya dia ketiduran .." gumam Kris, tapi kemudian ..

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN BIMBIMBAPNYA?!"

**~To Be Continued~**

AHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawanistangeliatbangnaga XD LOL Kasian Bang Kris ma~ (manggil Suho)

Oke oke, udah cukup, saatnya Thanks Time!~

**Thanks To :**

**Kikikyujunmyun, askasufa, RubikLuhan, junmyunyifan, diraleexioh, Mr. Jongin albino, bellasung21, KrisHo WonKyu, dan yang belum kesebut (ya maaf deh kalo belum, lupa .. :P)**

**Dan untuk Guest ~ :**

**Pikachuu : Iyah, masih pendek kayak orang yang buat nih cerita (alias aku). Yah memang TBC nyebelin, tapi bagi para Author-Author yang kerja, malah .. HORE FFKU DAH SELESAI (yah lagi-lagi kayak aku). Muehehehehee .. ya ya .. gaje kan? Wkwk .. ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Diyas : Oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah nyempetin buat review^^**

**Whoyoubabe : WADUH? AHAHAHAHA #niorangstress. Oke, ini udah dibanyakin *menurutku udah banyak. Makasih udah Review^^**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama kalian.**

Aku juga mau bilang makasih yang mau me-favorite-kan dan me-follow FF ini, semoga hari kalian indah^^~

.

.

**NEXT RELEASE / PUBLISHED FF (Gak meyakinkan kapan waktu publishnya) :**

**Hush : Ficlet or Oneshot? | EXO Fanfiction | Kris Suho pairing | GS | NC 17 | Mature |**

**I Love You Without Any Reason : Oneshot | EXO Fanfiction | Kris Suho Pairing | YAOI (Akhirnya bisa buat YAOI!) | Angst | Sad | Teen**

Well, itu semua FF baruku yang entah kapan di publish, bingung gara-gara kuota modem yang pas-pasan ~.~ (Ya maunya dipublish semua dalam waktu satu hari, tapi .. -_-)


End file.
